


Однострочники, Хэллоуин, 4, Костюм тыквы

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Kindness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: Заявка:Мелкие Дин и Сэм - на праздник Сэму в сад или школу, Дин сооружает ему из подручных средств наряд тыквы





	Однострочники, Хэллоуин, 4, Костюм тыквы

Джон не привык получать настолько масштабные истерики от директоров. Воспитатели - было, учителя - тоже. Даже соседи с разбитыми окнами, и те орали значительно тише. Сейчас в кабинете стёкла вылетят без всякого участия мячей, арбалетных болтов или солевых противопризрачных зарядов. Мистер Джойс ОРАЛ.

Понять его можно было - масштаб разрушений был заметен даже отсюда. Пришкольный парк перестал быть, цветник и лужайка словно вынесены стадом слонов. Столы и стулья, резные тыквы, гирлянды и угощения - всё перемешано и снесено. Да и стенам школы досталось. Джон мог поклясться, отпечатки ног были до окон второго этажа. Хорошо же Сэмми сходил отпраздновать.

Дослушав и сочувственно покивав, он удрал из кабинета. Нда, мистеру, как его там по нынешним документам, Сванкиттеру, никогда больше не удастся устроить своих отпрысков ни в одну школу штата. Это факт. Хорошо, что для маскировки он Дину оставлял не Импалу, а пикап Бобби. А то бы спалились.

Засранцы сидели в машине тихие и скромные. Не скажешь даже, что Дин под шумок собрал уцелевшие пироги. Сэм, отмытый от чеснока, но всё ещё отливающий "тыквенной" раскраской, выглядел совсем ангелочком. И переживал только о том, что его костюм так и не победил официально. Ведь по факту он "самый страшный" и получился, тут не поспоришь, сорок человек пострадавших не могли ошибаться. Теперь Джон будет следить за их творчеством строже, а думал - всего-то костюм тыквы! Проволока, проклеенная бумага. Что может случиться? Парни решили, что это для первоклашек и наловили в ближайшей пещере летучих мышей. "Всего одну призрачную взяли, чтоб остальные тихо сидели". О, Боже! Джон легко мог представить, какой бедлам разразился, когда в тёплых сумерках из сэмовой тыквы рванула сотня летучих мышей. Да не простых, а одуревших от чесночного корма и опрысканных фосфоресцирующей "так ещё круче!" краской. Мог. Поэтому обернулся и спросил:

\- И как это называть?

Дин скромно молчал, Сэм не выдержал, буркнул: "Фурор!" и получил подзатыльник от брата. Но по довольным мордахам ясно было - согласны оба.

Джон хмыкнул, давно им не приходилось переезжать не из-за охоты.


End file.
